galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stripe
Stripe (also known as Mohawk) is the main antagonist of the 1984 film Gremlins and the secondary antagonist of its 1990 sequel Gremlins 2: The New Batch. He was given his name "Stripe" because of the white quiff of hair on his head which runs down to the end of his neck. Stripe is the leading Gremlin in the original film and as a gremlin called Mohawk in the sequel who is supposed to be a reincarnation of Stripe (according to director Joe Dante, and Mohawk's and Gizmo's apparent recognition of each other when they meet). Stripe was voiced by Frank Welker, who is more known for his role in the Scooby-Doo series, in both films. Although Frank was not credited as voicing Stripe in the first film, but was credited as voicing Mohawk in the second film. All in all, Stripe is the main antagonist of the series. When Stripe was born as a Mogwai, his fur seemed slightly brighter than the other Mogwai and he had a white quiff of fur on the top of his head, hence he was given the nickname "Stripe". He often seemed to have a sinister look on his face even as a Mogwai. When he was fed after midnight and turned into a gremlin, he gained a more fearsome appearance just like all of the other gremlins. He still had a white fur quiff on his head and had red eyes with black pupils. His skin still seemed to be brighter than the other gremlins. His skin was more of a green color than dark greenish-brown. He had a yellow underbelly, chin, and front of his ears. And like all of the other gremlins had long arms and legs with three fingers and toes. He has several spikes that start from above his eyes and run down to the side of his face. He had broad multi-scaled shoulders. He had a three-spiked chin and large goblin-like ears. He has a snout-like nose like all of the other gremlins. Stripe several other stripes on the back of his neck, arms, and legs like all of the other gremlins who had stripe patterns. But, did not have white fur. When Stripe was reborn as the Mogwai Mohawk, he bore a strong resemblance to his gremlin self. He had sharp teeth, bloodshot eyes, bat-like ears and had black and white fur, with a white beard. When Mohawk became a gremlin, his mohawk turned into a spiked fin and his appearance was more exotic-looking. Unlike normal gremlins from the Gremlins series, Mohawk's skin seemed scalier and more colorful. Mohawk almost seemed to have something on the bottom of his chin that resembled a rooster's beard. His face was also more slimy in appearance and was more reflective than the skin of a normal gremlin. Mohawk was mostly light green in color. However, he had a white colored underbelly, as well as underneath his chin and the front part of his ears. He also had black scales and black stripes on his ears. His eyes seem at first red in appearance. However, if you take a closer look at his upcoming NECA action figure, you will notice that his eyes are dark orange with black pupils. His voice also sounded more animalistic. Stripe was very cruel and vile to Gizmo and did not seem to have much care for the other gremlins (who he only seemed to see as his minions) either. He seemed to be more serious in situations unlike the other gremlins. Stripe was very hostile to Gizmo the Mogwai. His dislike for Gizmo may have been because he did not want the other Mogwai to refer to Gizmo as their leader because they were born from him. Stripe has the overall mind of a gangster when it comes to his choices of weaponry such as handguns and machine guns. His dislike for Gizmo was so popular that there was even a video game known as Stripe vs. Gizmo made for Nintendo Game Boy Advanced. Stripe seemed to act more focused than the other gremlins while he was playing poker in Dorry's Tavern and only seems to laugh when another individual is hurt (mainly Gizmo), proving him to be sadistic. His sadism is also shown frequently in the sequel where he is torturing Gizmo. Stripe mainly uses the Mogwai/gremlin language. However, he can read English as seen in the scene from Gremlins when he reads the sign at Mrs. Deagle's home and says her name four times. Stripe seemed more villainous and intelligent than the other gremlins who were simply pranksters than villains. Category:Characters Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Males Category:Gremlins Category:Characters Debuting in 1984